After the fight
by FutagoTwin
Summary: After the fight in Capu 2, Something is going on with inner Moka, Moka and Tsukune. Read to find out more! Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**I have just recently finished watching Rosario Vampire and I think it was awesome! Btw, I am still working on 'Cursed' Chapter three, 'Natsuki's Reality' Chapter 8 and 'Why didn't you tell me, Natsuki?' Chapter 4 so don't worry, I'll be posting them soon.**

_So… He really does choose the other Moka after all. _Inner Moka thought as she lay in her bed (the one in Rosario Vampire Ending 1) inside the rosary. She turned to her side and tried to ignore the voices from outside the rosary. _Damn! Why can't I sleep?! _She frowned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

_Ever since I returned, she hasn't said anything to me at all. I wonder what's wrong._ Moka thought as she looked at the rosary resting on her chest. She looked at Tsukune who was looking at her until when she turned around and saw him, he quickly looked to the other side. She blushed a bit. _Ever since I returned, not only has she stopped talking to me, but Tsukune has also been looking at my rosary with a sad look. I wonder if something is going on between them._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

_Ah… Somehow I think I messed up. Maybe I hurt her when I rejected her that time. Or maybe it was before she put the rosary back on. I wonder what she is doing now._ Tsukune thought as he looked at Moka's rosary again. _Ever since after she kicked me and reverted back to Moka, whenever she is called out for battle, she will just finish off the opponent silently and then snatched the rosary from me and put it back on without a word. Ah… What should I do now?_ He thought.

**That's all! This story just popped into my mind. Please R&R! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I just posted the first chapter and it was kind of short, so count this as a bonus. Omakes will begin from this chapter.**

_**Omake**_

**Futago: Let's see, where did I stop last chapter? *Checks previous chapter* **

**Voice 1: Author-san.**

**Voice 2: Can you do us a favor?**

**Futago: *Looks up from Chapter 1* Huh? Oh, sure. What do you two want? **

**Moka: We want blood.**

**Inner Moka: Your blood.**

**Futago: *Looks frightened* Uh… Why can't you take Tsukune's blood?**

**Inner Moka: We want to try your blood.**

**Futago: N-no! No, no, no, no, no! *Backs away***

***Moka and Inner Moka come nearer.***

**Moka: Please?**

**Futago: *Gives in and sigh in defeat* Fine, but only a little.**

***Moka and Inner Moka high-fived each other and proceeded to suck blood from Futago.***

**Futago: I think we should ignore these two sucking my blood and continue with the story.**

_Argh! I haven't been able to sleep for the past three days! This is annoying me! _Inner Moka thought, getting up from her bed in the rosary and walking towards the window. After taking a few steps, she stumbled a little and steadied herself by leaning against the wall. _I feel a little dizzy. Why? Huh? Is it just me or is the room spinning? _She closed her eyes and put her hand to her head. She opened her eyes again. She has a slight blush and was having some trouble breathing. _I think I better go back to bed and lie down. _She thought as she stumbled back to bed. She lied down and closed her eyes, once again trying to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

_Hmm… Is it just me or does the rosary feel a bit warmer than usual? _Moka thought in class and clutched the rosary absentmindedly. _She still hasn't spoken a single word. I wonder what's wrong._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

_Is she still upset with me or is she angry with me? _Tsukune sighed. _Now what?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Tsukune!"

"Moka-san!" Moka, who was running towards Tsukune, stopped when she reached him and suddenly she gave him a worried look.

"Tsukune…"

"Hmm? What?"

"Do you think that the other Moka is acting strange lately?"

"Yeah, you noticed too? She hasn't spoken a single word at all, not including when she spoke to you from inside the rosary."

"That's the thing."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"She hasn't spoken at all. Not even from inside the rosary."

"What? Not even a little bit?"

"Nope, not a sound."

"Now that's weird. Should we tell the others?" Moka nodded.

"I think we should."

"Let's go tell them now. We can see them since it's club activities now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Eh?! The other Moka used to talk to you from inside the rosary but she stopped after you returned?" Kurumu exclaimed.

"What happened-desu?" Yukari asked. Moka and Tsukune shook their heads.

"We don't know either. She wouldn't even speak when she's called out to battle." Tsukune said.

"Now that you've mentioned it, it's true. She's been awfully silent these few days." Ruby said.

"Maybe one of us did something to make her angry or upset." Mizore said suddenly from under the table, scaring everyone.

"Maybe. Let's all think of what we had done before that could've made her angry or upset." Moka said. Everyone, excluding Gin who was out peeping at girls again, thought long and hard but could not seem to think of anything.

"Oh, it's already this late? We'll continue thinking in our rooms then. Since we have club activities after school tomorrow, let's all discuss what we have thought of then. See you all tomorrow." Tsukune said.

"See you." The rest chorused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

_It's getting a little harder to breathe. I wonder why. Argh, my head is throbbing! _Inner Moka thought as she lay in bed, clutching the sheets which were drenched from her sweat tightly. She closed her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth. The blush on her face was deepening too and she was breathing heavily. _It's cold. I really should find some way to bring some clothes in here, if it's even possible, so that I can stop sleeping naked and maybe I wouldn't feel this cold. _She thought and wrapped the sheets around her even more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Moka was walking back to her room when she suddenly touched her rosary again. _Wait, why does it seem like my rosary is getting warmer? Could something be wrong? Maybe it's just my imagination._ Moka took a quick shower and went to bed after her hair dried.

**Ok, done! Maybe it's a bit obvious what is wrong with Inner Moka, but who cares!**

_**Omake**_

**Moka and Inner Moka: Author-san.**

**Futago: What?**

**Inner Moka and Moka: We want some blood.**

**Futago: No! No more! Go find someone else! *Turns away* Why do you ask me again anyway?**

**Inner Moka: Your blood is delicious.**

**Moka: Pleeeeeaaasssseeeee?**

**Futago: N-no!**

***Both Moka advance towards Futago.***

**Futago: *Backs away a bit more* Uh… I think I hear my dad calling. Um… Gotta go! Bye! *Runs off at the speed of lightning***

**Both Moka: Wait! *Chase after Futago as if their lives depend on it***

**Futago: Until next time, my dear readers! *Futago's voice is heard from a distance***


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! I'm back! Yes, I will update my other stories. This story is just to help me pass my time while thinking of what to write in the other stories.**

_**Omake**_

**Futago: Let's see…**

**Kurumu, Ruby, Mizore, Yukari: Author-san…**

**Futago: *Turns around, sees their angry faces and starts shivering* Y-yes?**

**Kurumu: Can you explain why in the previous chapter we appear only once?**

**Ruby, Yukari, Mizore: Yeah, yeah!**

**Futago: Umm… That's because… Umm…**

***Yukari, Mizore, Kurumu, Ruby used their bangs to cast a shadow over their eyes.***

**Ruby: *Still with shadows over eyes* Mizore-chan. *with sweet, yet scary voice***

**Mizore: *Looks up* Hmm?**

**Ruby: Do us a favor, would you?**

***Mizore nods***

**Yukari: Can you fetch Moka-san and Inner Moka-san desu?**

***Mizore smirks, nods and leaves immediately.***

**Futago: Nooooooooo! Ok, ok! You will appear more in this chapter! Please! Don't call them!**

***Moka and Inner Moka appear and grin at them***

**Kurumu: Too late.**

**Futago: See you! *Runs off***

***Kurumu, Ruby, Yukari, Mizore, Moka and Inner Moka high five each other.***

_Damn, I feel so hot yet I also feel cold. I wonder, is this what they call… a fever? _Inner Moka thought, with a deep blush and ragged breathing as she lay on the bed drenched in sweat which, of course, made the bed wet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"So… What do you guys think you did that made her angry?" Tsukune asked. Mizore stood up.

"Maybe it was that time when Moka was eating her food. I heard her say that her food is too hot so I blew on it and it froze." Mizore said.

"Or maybe it was when I walked past her, I heard her say 'hit me'. So I said 'ok' and used my magic to make those metal basins of mine fall on her. It was after that that she told me that what she said was 'someone threw a ball at my direction just now. Luckily it didn't hit me.' So of course she might be angry at me. After all she and Moka-san share the same body." Yukari said.

"No, no. It must be my fault. When Moka walked past me, I tripped and fell on her. Then when I tried to stand up, I hit my broom and it hit her which caused her to fall once again." Ruby said. Everyone sweat dropped at her clumsiness.

"It might be because we are all trying to take Tsukune for ourselves and always fight over him as a result." Kurumu suggested.

"Maybe it's because I wouldn't take care of myself and she's tired of telling me to do my homework or do this and do that." Moka said.

"I think it might be that time when I ignored her because I was so focused on getting Moka back. I probably hurt her feelings that time." Tsukune said. They all sighed.

"I'm the one who suffers all of that except for the one Tsukune said. At this rate, we won't even be able to find out why she might be upset." Moka said.

"Or maybe she's not upset." Mizore said.

"But there must be a reason for her recent behavior." Ruby argued.

"Yeah desu! It's been four days desu!" Yukari added.

"Maybe something happened to her." Kurumu said. It was then that it dawned on them that there is that possibility. But before they could say another word, the school shook.

"What was that?!" Ruby half screamed, half asked as there was a load roar.

"It coming from outside desu!" Yukari said. They ran out immediately and saw a gigantic monster fighting with another gigantic monster. Tsukune headed towards Moka on instinct.

"Wait, Tsukune!" Moka shouted over the noise. Kurumu, Ruby, Yukari and Mizore turned away from the commotion and looked at Moka. Moka put her hand on her rosary and opened her mouth, about to begin when she quickly brought her hand away from the rosary while her eyes went wide.

"It's hot! Even hotter than last night." Moka mumbled. Everyone was confused by her actions.

"Are you okay, Moka? What's wrong? What do you mean it's getting hotter? What's hot?" they asked. Moka just shook her head.

"I think something is wrong with Inner Moka. Please, after Tsukune takes of the rosary, hide the rosary from Inner Moka and take care of her!" Moka said.

"Wai-!" Tsukune was about to ask what Moka meant but it was too late. Moka grabbed Tsukune's hand and took off her rosary which she then threw to Ruby.

"Please, Ruby! Hide that rosary from Inner Moka in a safe place. Ruby immediately nodded and ran off to her room where she kept it in a box while Moka transformed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Damn, they just choose this time to call me out for battle!" Inner Moka cursed under her breath before starting to fight the two fighting monster. As she fought, she tried to keep the fact that she's feeling unwell from them but they still noticed something wrong with her.

"Hey, guys, don't you think her moves are a bit sluggish today?" Tsukune asked the rest, including Ruby who had just returned and saw the fight, who nodded. They quickly had something else to notice.

"Moka-san!" they screamed out occasionally. Yes, she is not at her usual speed and ended up getting hurt by the two monsters every time. As blood spurted out from her injuries, she jumped into the air and mustered all her strength to deliver a strong kick at the two monsters.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" she screamed out right as the two monsters were sent flying into the wall five kilometers away from them. Suddenly, Inner Moka felt her head throb just as she was about to land and immediately put a hand to her head. _Damn! My head is killing me and the ground is a blur! At this rate, I won't be able to land properly!_ She thought. She quickly shook her head and did a summersault in the air before landing. She stumbled a little and then quickly regained her balance before she could fall. Then she brisk walked towards Tsukune wanting to grab the rosary and just return to her bed to rest when she noticed that he's not holding the rosary. Her eyes widened in shock and she quickly grabbed Tsukune by his collar and pulled him closer to her.

"Where is the rosary?! Answer me! Tell me! WHERE IS THE ROSARY?!" she shouted, lifting Tsukune up. The others were surprised by her sudden outburst but quickly rushed to stop her from hurting Tsukune. But before they could reach her, she suddenly started to breath heavily and dropped Tsukune before coughing non-stop.

"Moka! Are you ok?" Kurumu asked, rubbing her back, trying to make her feel better. Inner Moka looked up from her coughing fit and tried to make out their shape but everything was blurry. _ Damn… I feel so dizzy… I… can't hear them… It's all a blur… I can't even make out their figures…_ Inner Moka thought as she felt darkness creeping in on her while the blood continued to spurt out from her injuries.

"Moka! Moka-san! Moka! Are you ok? Watch out! Moka!" her friends' panicked and concerned voices was all she heard before she lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Tsukune, Ruby, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore quickly ran to Moka who collapsed and was lying in a pool of blood. Tsukune held her in his arm and used his free hand feel her forehead but quickly withdrawed his hand.

"She's burning up! We need to get her to the infirmary and fast! She needs her injuries treated too!" Tsukune ordered and they quickly carried the unconscious Moka who was breathing heavily to the infirmary where Nekonome-sensei was.

**Ok! So you finally know what's wrong with her! I hope you will continue to read my stories!**

_**Omake**_

**Voice: Author-san…**

**Futago: Huh? *Looks behind and sees Inner Moka with a deep blush and breathing heavily lying on the bed in the infirmary***

**Inner Moka: *Reaches her hand out towards Futago and says weakly while breathing like she can't breathe* I… I want something to drink… Blood… Your…blood… I want to drink your blood…**

**Futago: *Stares at her with a sorry look* ... *Sighs* Ok, but only because you are sick. Just consider this as my 'Get Well Soon' present. By the way, call me Futago if you want.**

**Inner Moka: *Tries to get up repeatedly but fail miserably every time* Futago… I can't… get up. My body feels… really heavy.**

**Futago *Bends down while blushing* Is this better?**

**Inner Moka: * Reach out her weak and shaking hands and wraps them around Futago, pulling herself closer* Yes… it is… *Opens her mouth to reveal her sharp fangs for a moment before closing it on Futago's neck and sucking Futago's blood.***

**Futago: *Turns with a red face to readers who are staring at Futago and Inner Moka* Sorry, until the next chapter then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! Enjoy! (So excited! Symphogear is gonna have a sequel! Any of you watch Senki Zesshou Symphogear?)**

_**Omake**_

**Futago: Where did I put that script? *searches frantically for something***

**Inner Moka and Moka: Futago-san… *come nearer***

**Futago: STOP! *Holds up a hand***

***Inner Moka and Moka freezes***

***Futago walks out of the room***

***Inner Moka and Moka gave each other a confused look***

***Futago enters holding Tsukune by his collar***

**Futago: Here.**

**Inner Moka and Moka: *Looks at each other with a gleam in their eyes* Itadakimasu! *Pounce on both Sides of Tsukune's neck***

***Futago grabs the laptop and walks calmly out of the room***

**Tsukune: Damn you Futago!**

**Inner Moka and Moka: Capu Chu~**

Inner Moka woke up and looked around.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary." She looked up and saw Kurumu looking at her. _It's Kurumu but she seems different._ Inner Moka noted.

"So you're awake desu." _This time it's Yukari but like Kurumu she kind of seems different._

"Maybe you should rest a bit more." _Mizore? Why does everybody seem different?_

"You shouldn't get up for a while." _Even Ruby? What is wrong with everyone?_

"You mustn't get up or I'll have to tell Mizore-chan to freeze you so that Yukari-chan can knock you unconscious." _Why are you saying that, Tsukune? Something seems off. Up till now, all they have been giving me are cold eyes and speaking to me coldly. Why?_ Inner Moka felt fear growing inside her.

"Maybe I should do just that." Mizore said. Yukari nodded and both of them came closer. Kurumu held up a hand.

"Wait. I have a better idea. Let's kill her. I'll help you out." Kurumu said, her claws appearing. All of them advanced towards Inner Moka. _They're not Tsukune and the others! I must escape from here and find the real them! _

"Where are Kurumu and the others?" Inner Moka said.

"Ha! She doesn't even know us! We'll be sure to give her a slow and painful death." Tsukune said and they nodded. Inner Moka seized this chance to jump out of the window while they were talking.

"After her!" She looked back to see the whole academy in their monster forms and chasing after her. She tried to run but some of them grabbed her.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted before kicking them and running away. Everyone gave chase and soon caught up with her since no matter how strong or fast one is, they could never compete with an entire academy and win. Kurumu and the others slowly came to her side and all of them gave her cold glares.

"Don't worry, it'll be all over soon." They started using their powers to cut and hurt her while she let out a slight scream each time. _No! This isn't them! _She screamed again when one of the demons used his water power to spray water on her. Tsukune was the only one who hasn't done anything. After the water torture, Tsukune took out a knife from his pocket.

"Goodbye, Moka-san." He said before stabbing her deep into her chest while everyone watched as she continued to bleed. Inner Moka looked at her 'friends'. _No… Kurumu… Yukari… Ruby… Mizore…_ She looked up. _Tsu…kune…_ And then everything went black. _No… No… This isn't real! No!_

"Moka… Moka-san desu… Moka-san… Moka… Moka-san…" _It's them. Kurumu, Yukari, Tsukune, Mizore, Ruby._

"Moka. Moka-san desu. Moka-san. Moka. Moka-san." _Their voices are getting louder._

"Moka! Moka-san desu! Moka-san! Moka! Moka-san!" _Why do they sound so frantic?_

Her eyelids fluttered a little.

"Guys, she's waking up!" she heard a voice.

"Her wounds are opening up again desu!" another voice.

"They're bleeding again!" and another voice.

"Call the doctor!" and yet another voice.

"Doctor!" _They all sound so familiar._ She slowly opened her eyes and waited for her vision to clear. After her vision had cleared, the first thing she saw was her friends' worried faces. A smile appeared on their faces when they saw that she was awake.

"Good morning, you sleepyhead." Tsukune said, gently flicking her nose.

"How do you feel?" Kurumu asked.

"Would you like some water?" Ruby asked.

"Don't move too much, ok desu?" Yukari said.

"Yeah, you were thrashing about just now." Tsukune said.

"And screaming at the same time." Kurumu added.

"Thanks to that, all of your wounds reopened." Ruby said.

"Mizore just left to get the doctor desu." Yukari said, gesturing to the open door.

"Yeah, she practically swung the door open and ran out." Tsukune said.

Inner Moka smiled. _These are my friends. My real friends._

"I got the doctor!" Mizore entered with a doctor behind her.

Soon after that, Inner Moka's wounds were all bandaged up again.

"So… what happened?" Inner Moka asked after finishing a cup of water.

"Well, first off, you were having a high fever but we didn't notice. When we called you out to stop a fight that was going on, your fever caused you to be slower than usual which resulted in you sustaining lots of injuries." Tsukune started.

"Then, you fainted from the loss of blood and your high fever." Kurumu said.

"We carried you to the infirmary, but Nekonome-sensei said that although she can help you bandage your wounds up, she didn't have sufficient medicine and also your fever was too high, so we had to send you to Youkai Academy, Hospital Annex desu." Yukari said.

"Ever since you fainted, we've been taking care of you. It's also because the other Moka asked us to take care of you. You were out cold for a week." Ruby said.

"I see, Omote did that. No wonder I couldn't find the rosary, which I guess she told you to hide it?" Inner Moka, AKA Ura, said. Ruby tensed up immediately.

"Spot on." Ura said. (A/N: I was reading the manga season 2 just now and just found out that Moka calls Inner Moka Ura-chan, and I thought it was easier to address them that way, so I'm going to refer them as Omote and Ura in other chapters.)

Ura turned to her side and tried to get up. They immediately tried to stop her.

"You must not get up! You were unconscious for two whole weeks because of your 106.9 degree Celsius fever and it is still at a high temperature of 45 degree Celsius! You worried all of us sick so please don't worry us anymore!" Tsukune said.

"You're being reckless, Moka!" Kurumu said. Finally, she gave up and settled down. She frowned.

"I was out cold for two weeks? That's long."

"The doctor says that you'll have to stay in the hospital for another week." Mizore said.

"This is going to be one long and boring week." Ura sighed.

"Don't worry desu! I'm sure we can all find something to do during this week so you won't be lonely desu!" Yukari said, trying to cheer Ura up.

"But what can we do? A 45 degree Celsius fever is still bad." Ura mumbled, feeling the fatigue that rushed through her due to the fever and her injuries.

"We can't…do…anything…in my current…state…" Ura muttered, her eyelids felt heavy and in less than five minutes, she was asleep. Everyone stared at her.

"She looks so peaceful, just like just now." Tsukune said.

"I wonder what kind of nightmare she had that caused this peaceful expression to break apart just now." Ruby said. Everyone looked at Ura sadly.

"I wish we can do something to help her desu." Yukari said.

"Why don't we think of something that she can do during her one week stay in the hospital so that she won't be bored?" Mizore suggested.

"Good idea! We'll make a list of maximum 5 things each and share them at school tomorrow!" Tsukune said and the rest readily agreed.

XXXX Next Day XXXX

"Yahoo~ Good morning! What did you guys think of?" Kurumu said while taking out her list. The rest who were in the newspaper club room followed suit and took out their list.

"I'll start first desu! First, studying!" Yukari said, reading out her list.

"That's more boring!" Kurumu said.

"But it might work." Tsukune said, writing it down on a piece of paper.

"Second, bowling!"

"She can't bowl in her condition! Besides, where are we supposed to find bowling balls and bowling pins?"

"Third, magic casting!"

"She can't cast magic! She's a vampire and not a witch!"

"Fourth, umm… I ran out of ideas." Everyone sweat dropped.

"I'll go next." Kurumu offered.

"Firstly, chatting with each other."

"That's a good idea, but somehow I don't think that Inner Moka-san will engage in a conversation desu." Yukari said.

"Next, reading."

"Hmm… why not? We see her reading magazines sometimes. Ok, we'll decide on what books to bring next time." Tsukune said, writing it down.

"I'm kind of out of ideas." Everyone face palmed.

"It's ok, at least you helped." Tsukune said.

"I think that we should go ice skating." Mizore said.

"There's no snow or ice now, Mizore." Kurumu said.

"Then a walk."

"That'll work! When she feels better, we can take her out for a walk! We will be with her so she'll be fine!" Tsukune exclaimed, writing it down.

"Well, anymore?" Kurumu asked and Mizore shook her head.

"Next, Ruby-san?" Yukari said.

"Well, a lot of things happened but how about teaching her various things? For example, cooking."

"Good!" Tsukune wrote it down.

"Tsukune, what's yours?" Kurumu asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could hold a welcome back party for her when she is discharged."

"That'll work! I'm sure she'll enjoy it!" Ruby said while Tsukune wrote it down.

"So that settles it. We'll start preparing these tomorrow."

XXXX Next Day XXXX

A knock on the door interrupted Ura's reading as she looked up from the magazine she was currently reading. Ruby entered the room and smiled at Ura.

"Good morning, are you feeling better?" She asked. Ura greeted back and nodded, indicating that she was feeling better.

"The nurse just took my temperature. 40 degree Celsius, she said." Ruby brightened up at the news.

"That's good! Are you bored now? Do you want to cook something? I'll teach you!" Ura smiled a little.

"Yeah, I'm bored and I don't think I can cook plus the food in the hospital is tasteless so why not?" Ura immediately got up from bed with a bit of help from Ruby and changed into a red T-shirt and a black skirt. First, they bought the ingredients they needed and used the kitchen in Omote's room to cook. It was one failure after another, but both of them kept on trying, never giving up. For the things you want to turn out perfect, you must put your heart into doing it, Ruby had said. Soon, they finally managed to make a decent meal to eat. After that, Ura pointed out to Ruby that there was plenty of time left so Ruby suggested that they try to cook something else. After cooking, they did other things like washing the dishes, drying them and putting them back into the cupboard, sweeping and mopping the floor, dusting the room, etc.

XXXX Meanwhile XXXX

"Ok, these are the books and magazines that we'll bring to her tomorrow." Tsukune said, putting the stack of books and magazines in one of the empty shelves in the newspaper club room.

"And these are the textbooks and practices plus homework for the day after tomorrow desu." Yukari said, putting the textbooks, worksheets and homework in an empty box and putting the box beside the stack of books and magazines.

"But where should we bring her for a walk? Here, no matter where you go, it's still the same dark environment." Mizore said.

"How about the human world? From what I could remember during my stay there, there are wonderful parks there. The scenery is nice and the air is fresh. It might do her some good." Tsukune suggested.

"Nice idea, Tsukune! It'll be alright! We'll all be with her!" Kurumu said.

"You may be right." Mizore said.

"Nya~ Leave it to me to get the transport."

"Nekonome-sensei!" They exclaimed.

"Nya~ Sorry Nya~ I overheard about you chatting about the trip to the human world." She said.

"Thanks for helping us, Nekonome-sensei." Tsukune said.

"Now on the fifth day, she'll be discharged. Let's make it fast." Mizore said.

"Kurumu-chan, you'll bake cookies and Yukari-chan, you'll set up the decorations. Mizore-chan, you'll help Yukari-chan with the decorations. Ruby-san will do the rest of the cooking, somebody tell her that. I'll distract her while you do all your tasks. The party will be in the evening or night. On the fourth day while we're in the human world, we can buy some fireworks to let off here." Tsukune said.

"Good! Just you wait, Moka! We'll let you have the best time ever!" Kurumu said.

"Desu, desu!" Yukari agreed.

"Agreed." Mizore said.

"I'm back!"

"Welcome back, Ruby-san! How did it go?" They chorused.

"Perfect! It was fun!" Ruby said.

"By the way, Ruby-san, on the fourth day, we'll be going to the human world and on the fifth day, you'll do the cooking. Is that alright?" Tsukune asked.

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" Ruby replied.

"Then let's make her stay here enjoyable and memorable!" Tsukune said.

"Agreed!" the rest exclaimed.

**Well that's all for now. Please R&R!**

_**Omake**_

**Futago: Now to update the other stories.**

**Tsukune: Futago…**

**Futago: Yes? *Turns to see a zombie* AHHHHHHHH! A ZOMBIE!**

**Tsukune: It's me.**

**Futago: What on earth happened to you?**

**Tsukune: Nothing. Just made two vampires full, that's all.**

**Futago: That's bad. Till the next time, readers! *Waves***

**Kou-chan: Both Moka didn't appear in this omake chuu~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! I'm back! Exams are finally over! I can relax now!**

***Feels extreme chills down spine* *Turns to see anime characters glaring***

**Futago: Y-Yes?**

**Anime characters: You can't relax yet, Futago. You still have lots of stories to update.**

***Shivers* Futago: Y-yes. *Sighs* I can never relax, can I?" *Starts working on stories.***

**A/N: By the way, those of you who complained about Ura's temperature in the previous chapter, I'm going to answer you.**

**Answer: Relax! Chill man! It's just a story! Besides, anything is possible in anime! Heck, you can even jump off from a helicopter and still survive and even land on your feet without any injuries, broken bones, fractures or anything! So usually, I wouldn't mind even if someone in an anime gets a temperature of 200 degrees Celsius! So let's just put that fact aside and forget about it, 'kay?**

XXXX Second Day XXXX

A knock on the door indicated that there was someone asking for permission to enter.

"Come in." Ura said. Kurumu entered the room, carrying a box.

"Good morning! How are you feeling?" Kurumu greeted.

"Good morning, Kurumu. I'm fine, though the fever went up a little. What's in that box?" Ura asked.

"Books and magazines for you to read! Want to read together?"

"Sure, why not?" Ura gestured for Kurumu to sit on the chair beside her bed. Kurumu sat down and took the books and magazines out.

"Which one do you want to read? I want to read this one!" Kurumu said, picking up a magazine about fashion. Ura looked inside the box and took out a book on pet lovers. They finished one book and one magazine and another. By the time Kurumu finally looked up from the book she had just finished reading, it was already evening. They bid each other goodbye.

XXXX Third Day XXXX

Yukari and Ura greeted each other the minute Yukari entered.

"How are you, Moka-san?"

"I'm feeling a bit worse than yesterday. Thanks for asking. The nurse said that my fever had gone up from yesterday after taking my temperature. I think that's why I'm getting a little headache."

"That's bad desu. Are you feeling fine enough to do your- I mean- the other Moka-san's homework and do a bit of studying desu?"

"Yeah, I should be."

"Okay, then let's get started, shall we desu?" Ura only nodded in response. They did the homework and needless to say, Ura finished faster than Yukari. After homework came studying and after that they tested each other.

XXXX Fourth Day XXXX

"Good morning. I brought you a change of clothes. I wait outside. Change quickly and meet me outside." Mizore said, tossing the bag containing the clothes to Ura.

"Huh? Are we going out?" Ura asked with a confused look on her face. Mizore nodded and left the room while Ura changed. When Ura came out, she followed Mizore to the bus stop at the cave.

"We're at the entrance to the human world? Why?" Ura got no reply.

"Mizore-chan! Moka-san! Hurry up!" Tsukune yelled, waving his hand.

"Ok!" Mizore called, grabbing Ura's hand and running to the bus. Everyone hopped on board and Nekonome-sensei told the bus driver to start driving. Ura was confused as to why they were going to the human world but relaxed when she was on the bus and slide down her seat a little. Tsukune was instantly worried.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. My fever went down but I'm confused about why we are going to the human world. Plus I'm in my vampire form."

"Eh? Mizore didn't tell you?"

"Yes, she did. I'm just asking for fun." Ura said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I just thought she told you."

"If she had told me, would I be asking?"

"Sorry. Well, we're going to the human world to bring you for a walk in the parks there. The air is really fresh and it's peaceful so it might do you some good. Oh, and we don't need to worry about you in your vampire form. Vampire form or not, you still look like a human. As long as you don't use your power there, we'll be fine. Don't worry, you'll be fine since we're all going too." Ura nodded.

"I see." She closed her eyes and within a minute, she was asleep.

"She must be tired." Tsukune looked up at Kurumu and looked back at Ura.

"Yeah."

"Nya~ We're here!" Nekonome-sensei announced after an hour. Everyone immediately rushed out of the bus.

"Moka-san. Moka-san. Wake up. We're here. Moka-san." Tsukune shook Ura, trying to wake her up.

"Mmm…" Ura slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh, we're here. Thanks, Tsukune."

"You're welcome. Let's go, shall we?" Ura nodded.

"Yahoo~! Tsukune! Moka! Hurry up! The air is really fresh!" Kurumu shouted.

"Coming!" Tsukune shouted and grabbed Ura's hand and they ran towards their waiting friends. They walked around and explored a lot of places and even though no one noticed, Ura was smiling and laughing along with the others. When it was time to go back, everyone didn't want to.

"Yahoo~, it was so fun!" Kurumu said in the newspaper club room with the others except for Ura who had returned to the hospital.

"Desu, desu!" Yukari said, obviously agreeing with her.

"I wonder if Moka-san enjoyed herself too." Ruby wondered.

"I'm sure she did." Tsukune said.

XXXX In The Hospital XXXX

"Akashiya-san?" The doctor entered the room.

"Yes?" Ura asked.

"Your injuries have healed and your fever has gone down. If nothing goes wrong, you can go back by tomorrow."

"Ok, thank you."

"You're welcome." The doctor said before leaving.

XXXX Next Day XXXX

"I'll go fetch her while you guys finish everything up." Tsukune said.

"Leave it to us!" Ruby said.

Everyone started cleaning up while Tsukune went to the hospital to fetch a certain vampire.

"Moka-san?" Tsukune entered Ura's room and saw her wearing a black dress.

"Tsukune, good morning." Ura walked towards him.

"The doctor said that I can leave today."

"That's good. Come with me. Before we return you the rosary, we have one more surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Secret."

"Come on, all you guys have been giving me are surprises. Can't you let this one slip and tell me what it is?"

"Nope. Because this surprise is for us to know and for you to find out."

"Fine."

XXXX In The Newspaper Club Room XXXX

The minute the door opened, Kurumu gave the signal.

"Welcome back, Moka!" Everyone shouted. Ura could only stare wide eyed at the sight before her. A banner was hung across the room, on it were the words 'Welcome Back, Moka!'. There were lots of decoration hung everywhere, tables with so much food that you'll think it's a buffet spread for hundreds of people. And of course a cake. Tsukune joined the rest.

"One…Two…Three!" He counted.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted. Tears of joy started to flow from Ura's eyes.

"Everyone… Thank you."

"Glad you liked it. Let's enjoy the party, ok?" Tsukune said, wiping Ura's tears away while Ura smiled and nodded slightly. Needless to say, the party went as planned. During the party, Ruby sneaked off to get the rosary while everyone was having fun. They were all thinking the same thing. _This is fun!_

XXXX After the party XXXX

"Here, we'll return your rosary now." Ruby said, holding out the rosary. Ura took it and smiled.

"Thanks. You guys must've missed Omote too."

"We know desu." Yukari said.

"You were smiling." Mizore said.

"And laughing." Ruby said.

"Together with us." Kurumu said with a wink.

"You should smile and laugh more." Tsukune said.

"Because you just look so cute when you smile and laugh!" They exclaimed while Ura blushed, the smile disappearing.

"S-Shut up!" Ura attached the rosary back onto the seal and smiled once more at them.

"Thanks, everyone. I really had lots of fun." She said before turning back to Omote and obviously Tsukune was the one who caught her. She opened her eyes and yawned a little.

"Good morning, everyone. How did it go? Did you treat Ura-chan nicely?" she asked.

"Of course!" Kurumu said.

"Everything went perfectly." Mizore said.

"She said that she had fun desu." Yukari said.

"Thanks for letting her stay." Ruby said.

"And welcome back, Moka-san." Tsukune said.

"Welcome back." The rest followed. Omote smiled.

"I'm back."

**Ok, finished! Shorter than I expected but who cares! Thanks for reading!**

**R+V Characters: Thanks, Futago.**

**Futago: No prob. You're welcome. I have to update my stories too. Bye!**

**R+V Characters: Bye!**

**Bye to you readers too! Bye and thank you!**


End file.
